The invention concerns electromagnetic lenses.
There are known electromagnetic lenses which comprise two conductive sides between which there is arranged a cavity provided in its lateral portion with electromagnetic coupling transitions to authorize a set of propagation laws between pairs of such inputs/outputs.
However, the practical manufacture of such lenses poses problems, in particular for obtaining the set of propagation laws.
The present invention provides an advantageous solution for this problem.